


The feelings deep inside of me

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Barisi remains endgame, Feelings Realization, Literal Porn Stars, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bad porn dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Raf returns in front of the camera to film with Sonny and Mike.There's lots of smut, a smidgeon of introspection, and a smattering of feelings at the end.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	The feelings deep inside of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn me on (and take me out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467215) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



> Some of you asked for a sequel. I said "eh, probably not." Readers, I apparently lied.
> 
> This features Barisi as well as explicit Dorisi and Bardorisi. If you're looking for jealous Raf, this ain't it babes. If you want to know who specifically does what, check the end notes.

“Hey man, you played really well out there.” The lanky pale blonde flicks his towel at the buff brunet, who grabs it with a laugh and uses it to wipe the sweat off his face.

“Thanks, you too.”

As the blonde peels his polo shirt off, the other man’s gaze lingers on his back, admiring the length of his spine and honing in on the dimples peeking out above his tight shorts.

“Oh, ow.” The blonde grimaces and grabs his side.

The brunet snaps his eyes back up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think I just pulled a muscle. I should probably stretch it out.” He lies down on the wide locker room bench, legs falling open to either side, and reaches his arms above his head, stretching his torso.

Their eyes lock for a moment and then the brunet walks over to the other man, slowly running his fingers up the man’s thigh and into the hem of his shorts. The shorts are tiny, straining to hold in the blonde’s erection.

“I could probably help with that,” the brunet says, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

_“Cut! Switch cameras, get ready for the close-ups_.”

Amanda looks at the monitor, checking that each camera is in position where she wants it. The two men who are half-naked and fully-hard are chatting, laughing as a makeup artist pats their foreheads and sprays their abs with something to make them glisten under the set lights.

From the doorway, Rafael watches and waits for his cue. He’s dressed in scrubs, and he has a black medical bag, which he’s pretty sure physiotherapists don’t use, but as Amanda and Rita have both pointed out, their viewers aren’t looking for accuracy in anything except where he aims his dick.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed filming somewhat since retiring from the business. It’s been great being back, especially now that he has more freedom to pick what he films. He’s done a few solo clips that sold well, and his big comeback scene with Sonny had set records for number of first-day streams.

Today’s the first time he’ll be shooting anything with a man other than his boyfriend, although they’ve hammered out their negotiations ahead of time. Raf and Mike might exchange a few kisses depending on the mood, but Raf’s cock is exclusively Sonny’s.

Sonny has no such restrictions, and Raf settles back to watch the opening scene play out. Sonny is back on the bench, stretched out with his legs open, only now his shorts are gone, revealing a red jock that highlights the flush in his skin.

“Yeah, you think you can help me out?” Sonny asks breathlessly, running a hand down his own torso to where Mike’s hand rests on his thigh. He picks the hand up and places it boldly on his bulge, and Mike’s fingers immediately squeeze lightly, running up and down the length of Sonny’s long cock.

It’s fairly quiet on set, Raf knows incongruous elevator music will be added in editing, but right now all he can hear is the rapid sound of Sonny’s breathing mixed with Mike’s deeper, more even breaths.

Mike pushes down his own tennis whites, revealing a bright green jock that pops against his tanned skin, and then he straddles Sonny backwards, keeping his weight on his feet.

He leans down and shoves his face against Sonny’s crotch, inhaling the musky scent, and then begins tonguing at the fabric, wetting the cup of the jock until it’s a darker red from spit on one side and precome on the other.

Sonny gasps, trying to thrust up, but Mike puts one hand on Sonny’s thighs and holds him down, using the other to push the jock out of the way so Sonny’s cock bobs out in front of his face. He sucks the tip into his mouth and slowly moves his body down until he has almost all of Sonny’s dick down his throat.

His own cock is hard and pushing out, and Sonny pulls him out of his jock and swallows him down eagerly, humming around his mouthful and using one hand to stroke Mike’s thigh. His other hand is behind his head, keeping his neck supported slightly.

The room is filled with the noise of sucking and slurping, occasional groans and mutters of “oh fuck yeah, take it,” coming from both of them.

Watching Sonny be pleasured is nearly as arousing as being the one to pleasure him, and Rafael shifts as he feels his cock thicken, knowing he made the right call in saying he wouldn’t require a fluffer to assist him.

Sonny and Mike are close in height but Mike is broader, and he blankets Sonny’s body with his own, his tan making the other man’s pale skin gleam. Eventually he starts rocking his hips, chasing his finish, and Sonny pulls off him, breathing deeply.

“Turn around,” he says hoarsely, and Mike shifts, turning so he is straddling Sonny’s chest. He feeds his cock back into Sonny’s mouth and Sonny’s hands grab at his ass, holding him there while he bobs his head.

“Fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Mike starts chanting, and he leans back, fisting his cock furiously until his load shoots out, covering Sonny’s outstretched tongue and open lips.

When he finishes coming, he bends down to kiss Sonny, messily smearing the come and licking it off as their tongues swirl together. Sonny moans into the kiss, a fake pained sound, and Mike jumps off of him.

“Oh no!” He exclaims, his eyes going wide. Rafael chuckles quietly to himself at the overexaggerated expression.

“Aw man, I totally forgot about your pulled muscle, are you okay?” He helps Sonny up from the bench so he’s sitting upright.

Sonny puts his hand on his ribs. Mike coughs lightly, and Sonny moves his hand down, closer to where he’d said the pain was in the opening scene.

“Maybe we should call the team physical therapist,” Mike says earnestly, and Sonny nods.

Amanda calls cut again so they can change the set around, and a massage table is brought in. From the other side of the room, Sonny catches Rafael’s eye and smiles. He’s stroking himself slowly, just enough to maintain his erection, his other hand on Mike’s dick, getting him hard again.

“Rafa, you’re up.” Amanda calls, and he pushes away from the wall and up to the fake door of the set as the cameras begin rolling again.

He steps through the door. “Hey boys, I hear one of you pulled a muscle?”

Sonny and Mike both look at him, mock confusion on their faces. “You’re not Dr. Lake,” Sonny says suspiciously.

He laughs and taps the plastic nametag on his shirt pocket. “No, I’m Rafael, I’m a sports medicine nurse. I’ve been shadowing Dr. Lake while I complete my advanced nursing degree.”

“Oh, okay.” Sonny shrugs, and then winces. “It’s me, I think I wrenched something in my side maybe.”

“Why don’t you hop on the table and I’ll take a look,” Rafael says, patting the padded surface.

Sonny climbs up and lies down on his front. He and Mike have slipped their jockstraps back on, and Raf studiously ignores his boyfriend’s perfect muscled ass as he prods his ribs carefully.

“Oh yes,” he says, “I can feel a knot in your muscles. I’ll give you a good hard rubdown, that should fix it up.”

He takes some massage oil out of his otherwise empty black bag and warms some up in his hands before sliding them down Sonny’s side. He digs his fingers gently into the skin, pretending to massage the muscles there.

As he works, Sonny’s hips begin to flex slightly and he starts grinding against the table. Raf stops and runs an oiled hand down Sonny’s side and up to those beautiful dimples. Sonny arches into his touch, bringing his lower half up so the camera can see his hard cock and balls dangling out of the jock.

“Hmm,” Rafael says. “Looks like there’s something else that could use a good hard rubdown.”

“Oh!” Sonny sighs as Raf’s hand slides down the crease of his ass and cups his balls.

Raf gestures to Mike for the oil and he brings it over, pouring it liberally over Sonny’s ass. He bends down and kisses Rafael deeply, and Raf chases the faint taste of Sonny’s cock in his mouth.

Smoothing his hands over Sonny’s ass cheeks, Raf slides a thumb through the oil and pushes it gently against Sonny’s rim. He’s already prepped, so the thumb pops right in, and Sonny moans.

“Oh yeah,” Raf murmurs. “You’re definitely feeling tense. I’m going to have to really loosen you up.”

He withdraws his thumb and replaces it with two fingers, fucking them into Sonny slowly, watching transfixed as Sonny’s hole greedily sucks them in.

Mike is standing to the side stroking himself roughly, and Sonny reaches for him. He positions himself at the head of the table, knees slightly bent so his cock is at mouth level. At this angle, Sonny’s throat is as open as his ass, and Mike’s cock slides right in, all the way to the base.

Sonny’s hands clutch Mike’s thighs as Mike begins fucking his face slow and deep, letting out a deep throaty groan.

“Your mouth feels so good Sonny,” Mike says, “so fucking good.”

Raf slides a third finger into Sonny and Sonny clenches down, tightening around him. He doesn’t stop, applying more oil and bearing down on Sonny’s hole until the rim softens and relaxes, letting him twist and curl his fingers.

Eventually the thought of not being in that tight slick heat is unbearable, and Raf shoves his pants down and bunches his shirt up, positioning himself on his knees on the table behind Sonny. He grips his dick and he intends to push his way in slowly, but as soon as the tip pops in, Sonny is shoving his hips back, taking Raf’s entire cock in one swift move.

He throws his head back and grasps at Sonny’s hips, rocking them together as he thrusts. He looks at Mike, who nods, and they set off a rhythm, Sonny swaying between them. Mike draws Sonny’s head forward as Raf fucks in, pushes back as Raf’s cock slides out.

“You like that?” Mike murmurs down at Sonny, “You like us fucking both your holes at once?”

Sonny can’t nod or even properly reply but he manages a muffled “uh-huh” and redoubles his efforts. Raf can see his throat moving as he swallows around Mike’s dick, and every swallow sends a reflexive clench of muscles down his body, his ass tightening around Raf with each one.

“I think it’s working,” Raf huffs, “it definitely feels like you’re not as tense now.”

“Hm, I think there’s still one muscle that needs pulling,” Mike says, and Sonny is trying to wrap a hand around himself but if he lets go of Mike’s thigh he slips down, unable to support his upper body. He moans desperately, thrusting into the air, his cock red and leaking, his balls tight and swinging back against Rafael.

Raf catches Mike’s eye and Mike pulls out of Sonny’s mouth, moving to the side of the table. Quick as anything, Raf pulls out just long enough to slide off the table and flip Sonny over before he is shoving his cock back inside his boyfriend’s ass.

Sonny has one hand grabbing at the table to stop from sliding and the other hand on Mike’s cock, jerking it roughly until Mike comes again, covering his stomach with spunk.

They’re getting ready for the wind-up now, and Sonny gathers the come on his stomach, using it to strip his own cock frantically as he gets close to the edge.

The one problem that Raf has with fucking Sonny on camera as opposed to at home is that he doesn’t have the sweet luxury of staying in his ass until he comes, filling him up and watching it drip out of him, or licking it out with his mouth until Sonny is hard again. Viewers pay for the money shot and that’s what he is going to give them.

“Come on baby, come for me,” he urges Sonny, his voice pitched low, and he slams hard into Sonny, who howls and comes, his ass squeezing so hard Raf briefly sees nothing but fractured white light and then he is pulling out, already coming, his cock spraying Sonny’s thighs and groin with it.

All three of them are out of breath, and Raf knows only one camera is still rolling now, the one that will capture close-ups of Sonny’s body and then their faces as they all exchange tired kisses. Mike slips his tongue into Raf’s mouth with a wink but then pulls away to help Sonny down from the table.

He’s a good guy, and Raf can see why Sonny enjoys filming with him. They’re beautiful together and he’s got a playful personality that works well with Sonny’s tendency to go too far into his mind.

Raf slips fully out of the sweat-soaked scrubs and dons a robe for the length of time it will take him to walk down to the shower room. Sonny and Mike will be filming a post-fuck follow-up, because it is the first time either of them have filmed a threesome, and Amanda will be asking them about the experience for a sneak preview clip that will go up on Twitter tonight.

By the time he gets back from his shower the interview is done, and Mike and Sonny are both half-dressed in loose shorts. Sonny’s been wiped off, but they both still bear the sheen of the recently fucked. As Raf watches, Mike leans in and whispers something in Sonny’s ear.

Sonny blushes and smiles sweetly, and then shakes his head. He tilts his head over to Raf and Mike turns and gives him an appraising look before turning back to Sonny and shrugging. He claps Sonny on the shoulder and then walks past Raf on his way to the showers.

“You’ve got a good guy there,” Mike comments. “Hang on to him.”

“I intend to,” Raf murmurs, although he’s not sure what prompted the comment.

He walks over to Sonny, who meets him halfway.

“Hey,” Sonny kisses him lightly. “So that was amazing.”

Raf strokes his cheek. “You were amazing.”

Sonny’s blush deepens, a sight that Raf will never get tired of.

“Hey, what was Mike asking you just now?” His hand runs down Sonny’s arm, caressing his skin. He’s not overly concerned, just curious, but Sonny gives him a knowing look.

“He was asking if I would be interested in getting a drink, maybe continuing this off-set.”

Rafael’s hand stills. “Oh?” They’re exclusive off-camera, but it’s still new and he’s thought more than once that he doesn’t want to be the one holding Sonny back from any experiences he might feel he is missing out on.

Sonny’s hand comes up to his, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. “Mm. I told him thanks, but no thanks. I’ve already got someone off-set and he’s all the man I want or need.”

“Is he?” Raf says quietly. “He must be very special to you.”

“He is,” Sonny replies, his voice soft and oh so sweet. “I think I might even love him.”

Raf lifts his eyes up to meet Sonny’s. They’re clear and bright and he sees his own affection mirrored back at him.

“Isn’t that a coincidence,” he quirks one side of his mouth up. “I think he might love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who does what: Mike/Sonny 69, Mike and Raf spitroast Sonny with Mike in his mouth and Raf in his ass. Mike and Raf kiss at a couple points.


End file.
